1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in a fly fishing line a part of which is more buoyant and floats more visibly on top of the water, wherein a section of the line near the end tip has a greater buoyancy than the remainder of said line, and has a surface of a highly visible material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains many teachings of fly fishing lines formed of various materials in an effort to provide buoyancy so that all, or some section of the line will float on the surface of the water during a fishing or casting operation. Such lines have been made by oiling conventional silk lines and then thereafter wiping them, also by forming such lines of a thermoplastic material which is non-absorbent, such as nylon. Such lines have also been formed by forming the line of a hollow, flexible tube, the walls of which are impervious to water and lines which have been formed of a plastic material incorporating microspheroids made of glass, or of a plastic material. Examples of such fly fishing lines are shown in the following references:
R. c. wilcox; 2,164,296 PA1 J. e. pierce; 2,274,255 PA1 C. w. volz; 2,748,525 PA1 L. p. martuch; 3,043,043